


Fluttering Wings

by Aweebwrites



Series: Fluttering Wings [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Cliff Gordon lives because i say so, Courtship, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I make my own shit up for ABO, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Ninja adopt Lloyd, The Ninja as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: There's zero plot here. I just wanted poly fluff so I wrote me some poly fluff. Hope you liked it!Thanks for reading!Edit: As for the ABO section of things, it's not a fixed thing. It's a case where it's more of a role in the relationship, not a biological thing. Omegas are those in the relationship that spend a lot of their time at home, taking care of the household and their partners. They're the nurturing kind. Alphas are usually seen as the breadwinners of the relationship. They go out, they work, bring back that dough, etc. Betas are usually children (no matter their age) of the alpha and omega. There can be relationships with two alphas or two omegas. Being an alpha or an omega in a relationship doesn't really hold much ground though. Sure it entices certain reactions out of them but it's not that huge of a deal in this au. Nobody really cares if someone is an alpha or omega. But yeah scenting is a pretty big thing for them though. No heats or ruts either. It's just a peaceful little au (though I kinda wanna write a semi normal ABO fic with them one day).
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Fluttering Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118990
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Fluttering Wings

“Jay, seriously. Leave this to me alright.” Cole huffed, pushing away the now pouting, curly haired male with a black wings that faded into brown at the end, the brown lighting up to a golden orange colour in the sun.

“But I want to help!” Jay protested, his blue wings that held darker and lighter blue spots close the end were ruffled up as he prepared to throw a fit.

“Jay, you know Cole makes the best nest. Let him do his thing. You on the other hand, need to stop messing up your feathers when I just fixed them.” Kai says with a tone of light irritation as he pulled Jay close to him, his red wings that held feathers that transitioned from red to orange and at the very tips, gold folded against his back.

“Yeah but this is different! _He’s_ coming over today! Everything has to be perfect!” Jay says anxiously, fidgeting as Kai continued to attempt- and continued to fail- trying to fix his feathers.

“Listen bluebird, we know you’re nervous- heck, we are too! But we gotta keep our cool. Too much excitement might chase him off. He’s not Kai who likes that sort of thing. He’s… Quieter.” Cole says as he stepped back and looked at their much larger nest, made out of the softest blankets and pillows they could find now built much wider if they were lucky enough for him to possibly end up staying the night.

They had nothing carnal in mind. Not when they were still getting to know each other.

“Yeah. Cole’s right. We have to keep calm and not have the whole place stinking of three nervous idiots.” Kai says wryly as he stepped away from Jay to push open the windows so they could air out their anxious scents. “Zane’s cool and level headed. This might make him feel pressured.” He says as he opened the balcony door then stepped out to give his wings a shake, grimacing at his own anxious scent all but dripping off his wings.

He folded his wings against his back again and kept them that way. As long as he had them folded, it’s harder for him to reek of desperation. The thing is, they’ve gotten to really like Zane. A normal person would say that them liking Zane was expected as he was their missing soulmate and that they should really not be making such a big deal about this- and Kai would reply rather rudely that they clearly don’t have a soulmate to know what bullshit just came out of their mouth. Being soulmates didn’t guarantee that their relationship would be perfect nor that anything is guaranteed. Very few people in this world had soulmates and a fraction of those people actually have a functioning relationship with their soulmates.

Cole and Jay hated his guts at first and he wasn’t a fan of them either. He was a wild card, chasing the tail feathers of any pretty girl or guy. He was in for quick flings. Settling down wasn’t something he was interested in and stumbling across Cole and Jay, seeing that their feathers matched two of the three soul bound feathers in his primaries had him panicking and pushing them as far away as he could. He had ran into them again while he was out with Nya and pulled his asshole act again- and she had almost kicked his ass and forced him to find them and apologize. He could have simply told them that he wasn’t ready for something serious but his fight or flight was a bit wonky to say the least. Considering that they lived in the area, they weren’t hard to find. He apologized and actually talked with them and well…

He found out they weren’t too bad. Sure he already knew appearance wise, they were both his type but they had personalities he liked and could get along with. They started to hang out more often, he started spending time at their place and… Before he knew it, Cole was asking him to move in. He had fallen into a relationship with them and hadn’t even realized it until then. And the thing is… He found himself wanting to say yes, to take that next step with them… So he did… And here he was, far happier than he had been with his touch and go flings. Kai turned around and looked off the balcony, at the view of the sea not too far away. He knew he wasn’t the most likable person, had chalked Cole and Jay liking him after all he said them having shitty tastes in people. Zane was… Different. He was nothing like Jay’s constant energy or like his fiery personality (Jay’s words, not his) or even like Cole’s supportive presence. He was… Cool. But not in a bad way. He always has this look in his absolutely stunning blue eyes looking at them. Something soft and fond. It was hard to describe. Something like… An autumn wind. That cool wind blowing by, wrapping you up and reminding you that winter’s on the way.

“Getting poetic, aren’t we?” Cole mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist, startling him a bit.

“Shit…” Kai swore, covering his face with one hand as he blushed, realising he probably said most of what he was thinking out loud.

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Cole murmured into his spiky hair. “Believe me, he’s doing things to us too. I can’t stop thinking of how much I want to bury my face into his feathers… They look so soft…” He whispered, lifting his right wing so he could look at the pure white feather there, in between a spotty blue feather and a red feather that transitioned like flames.

“God, right? And he smells so good too. Like- like-”

“Fresh snow.” Jay helpfully added as he walked over to join them, burying his face into Kai’s shoulder once he pulled him close, his fiery wings wrapping around them. “I want him to hug me like this…” He mumbled into Kai’s shirt, his freckled ears turning pink at the quiet confession.

“I want to see his feathers in our nest…” Kai whispered, imagining how well those beautiful white feathers would look with theirs.

Jay gave a pitiful whine at the confession, Cole releasing a dreamy sigh over them.

“... Fuck, he really has us wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” Kai says in realisation.

He received two confirming grunts from his soulmates.

“... And for the record, you’re like fine wine. It’s an acquired taste not everyone will get.” Cole murmured after a while and Kai snorted, his flush returning but lighter, enough to show off his faint freckles even more.

“Come on. Zane will be here any minute now. He likes tea so we should make him some.” Kai says, breaking away from their cuddle pile.

“Do we even have any tea leaves?” Cole asked as Jay hopped over the low partition to their nest, his wings helping him land safely in the living space of the very open concept house Jay’s birth father gave him for his 18th birthday.

The only room that had walls was the bathroom

“Uh no but I should still have that box of Jasmine tea…” Jay called out as he padded into the kitchen on bare feet.

“That tea you bought like a month back when you were in a tea craze?” Kai asked as he too hopped over the railing, Cole being the only one taking the stairs. “Is’t that expired?” He asked as Jay checked the cupboards and found them way in the back of the top cupboard.

“Nope. It still has a solid year left on it.” Jay says as he climbed down the step ladder it took him weeks to swallow his pride to use. “Can I do this much?” He asked Kai, looking at him with large blue eyes and Kai huffed.

“Alright fine.” He caved and Jay beamed, setting the box down on the kitchen island and took out the kettle.

“If he burns down the place, you’re the one who’s gonna have to explain that to Mr. Gordon.” Cole commented as he pulled his hair that draped just past his shoulders into a messy bun.

“I’m just boiling water!” Jay protested.

“Just like you were just making toast?” Cole asked him with an arched brow.

“That still isn’t my fault! The toaster malfunctioned!” Jay huffed as he set the kettle filled with water on the stove and turned it on.

“Uh-huh. And who was the one tampering with the toaster because it ‘Couldn’t get my toast just right’?” Cole asked and Jay sputtered in insult, his wings puffing up as he did.

“Kai! Cole’s being mean to me!” He complained and Kai snorted.

“You brought this down on yourself Bluejay.” Kai told him, amused as he sat around the kitchen island.

“Both of you! So cruel to team up on me, your soulmate! I thought you loved me!” Jay pushed his voice to break as he swiped nonexistent tears away from his eyes.

“‘Course we love you doll…” Cole says softly and Jay smiled at him.

“But you’re also fun to tease.” Kai added and Jay looked insulted.

“Our Blazebird has a point.” Cole grinned and Jay looked even more insulted.

“Mean!” He yelled, throwing his hands up and both Cole and Kai laughed- only for them to all jolt once their doorbell wrung.

“Oh fuck I think I’m about to throw up.” Kai admitted, his own wings ruffling up anxiously.

“Don’t.” Cole says as he got up to answer. “Deep breaths. Keep cool.” Cole murmured to himself as he stopped before the door.

He took a deep breath then opened it- only to deflate at the sight of the mailman.

“Package for Jay Walker.” He says handing him a box.

“Yeah. I’ll take it.” Cole says as he accepted then signed the paper presented to him.

He then looked the box over as the mailman left and was about to head in- when he spotted bring white in the morning sun. He knew those wings anywhere.

“Zane!” Cole called out and the platinum blond whirled around at his name, blinking at the house then looking relieved once he saw Cole.

“Cole. Hi. I’m glad to see you.” Zane says as he was close enough, his smile having Cole’s heart thumping against his chest. “I admit, I thought I was lost for a moment there.” He says sheepishly and Cole all but melted.

“No worries. We should have probably warned you houses around here are a bit far apart.” Cole says, rubbing the back of his neck, that detail slipping him. “Uh, but come in. We have some tea on the stove. I hope you don’t mind Jasmine tea…” Cole says as he stepped aside with the box under his arm still.

“It’s my favorite.” Zane smiled, walking in.

He noticed immediately that all their shoes were left by the door and didn’t hesitate to comply. He wouldn’t want to offend them… Cole on the other hand was thanking Jay for buying that specific flavor.

“We had breakfast already but if you’re hungry, we could fix you something…” Cole suggested, knowing it was early still.

“It’s alright. Echo would never let me leave home without eating.” Zane smiled, setting his shoes and socks aside, allowing Cole to usher him over to the kitchen that was visible from the door, the whole house completely opened up.

It was… Nice. The ceiling was really high too, perfect for short flights if any of them needed it appears.

“Zane, hey. Glad you could make it.” Kai smiled at him and Zane returned it.

“Hiya Zane! I’ll have your tea ready in a sec.” Jay says as he moved to attend to the now whistling kettle.

“By the way Jay, you have a package from your parents.” Cole says, holding it up.

“Sweet. Put it wherever. I’ll open it later.” Jay says as he reached for the fine china his parents and his father insisted he keep in case of guests.

Those three really did think of everything, huh?

“You can sit if you’d like.” Kai gestured to the seat next to him as Cole set the box down on the coffee table in the living space.

“You all live rather close to the sea. I never expected that.” Zane says as he took the seat offered to him.

“Really? Is it that much of a shocker?” Jay asked, placing the tea with one sugar before him, smiling once Zane offered him a quiet thank you.

“Not quite. It's more along the lines of… I haven’t seen the sea in person.” Zane shrugged then sipped his tea, humming at the taste.

“Really?” Cole asked as he took the seat on Zane’s other side, Jay sitting across from him.

“Really. While our father never kept us cooped up at home, the beach was somewhere we’ve never actually thought to go to somehow.” Zane told them after a sip of his tea. “We’ve climbed mountains, camped in the most remote of forests, went caving… But never the beach… Now that I think about it, I'm sure Echo would love it.” He gave a fond smile as he spoke, thinking of his younger brother.

That gave Jay an idea.

“Then how about we spend a day at the beach next time?” He grinned and Zane blinked at him with wider eyes. “It’ll be fun! You can bring Echo, Kai can bring Nya and she can bring her girlfriends if she likes!” He says and Kai considered that.

It could actually be fun. It’s been a while since he hung out with his sister. She was all too happy to see him out of their childhood home after all and he was sure that definitely has something to do with the silver and red haired girls she’s been seeing for a while.

“Sounds fun.” Zane admits with a small smile, taking another sip of his tea.

He’s met Kai’s sister and her girlfriends briefly once he met up with Kai in New Ninjago City once…

“We could even bring our son alo-”

Zane choked on his tea as the words left Kai’s mouth, all of them jumping into action as Zane coughed, setting the almost empty cup of tea aside, Cole patting his back as Jay slid him a cup of water quickly. He accepted it gratefully, nodding at Kai’s concerned questioning as he drank. He sighed as he set the cup down then swiped at his watering eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Zane immediately apologized once he found his voice. “You’ve… Never told me you had a son.” He says, looking around at them for hopefully, a explanation.

“Oh.” Cole says quietly, a small frown on his face.

“... We… Thought you knew.” Kai whispered as he frowned too.

“Yeah. We’re… Listed as Lloyd’s parents…” Jay says, more confused than anything.

“Oh…” Now Zane felt foolish.

He did meet Cole at the Elementary School he worked at, had seen that their names were listed in the parent/guardian section, but Lloyd, who so happened to be in his class, looked nothing like either of the three of them nor did he have any of their last names so… He had simply assumed they were more distant relatives of the eager little blond boy… He felt an embarrassed flush travel up his neck as he folded his snow white wings- save for three of their feathers in his primaries of each of his wings- tighter against his back to prevent them from covering him as they did on their own when he was embarrassed.

“I’m sorry… I- I had assumed…” He looked down at his pale hands, feeling his face turning red.

“That we’re his uncles? Or even friends of his parents? Yeah don’t worry about it. We get that a lot.” Kai huffed, breaking the ice in their conversation.

“I mean, sure we aren’t his biological parents but we are his parents still.” Jay shrugged and Zane felt even more embarrassed.

Of course adoption was an option. He might have put his whole foot in his mouth here… Now that he thought of it, he made himself sound as if-

“... The question is… Us being Lloyd’s dads… Is that a dealbreaker?” Cole asked, all eyes on him now.

“No! Not at all!” Zane was quick to say, looking up to meet Cole’s eyes again. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Lloyd’s a great kid with a big heart. Despite the tough times he’s had, he’s strong to push through them like he has…” He says softly, thinking back to his first day, how wary he was when his other students were actually being nice to him.

Now, he and Nelson were fast friends.

“... Things have been tough for him.” Kai admits, glancing up at the other side of the platform where their nest was.

That area was where Lloyd’s ‘room’ was, his small nest having little green and gold feathers all over, along with their larger ones, the area filled with comics and his prized completed collection Starfarer Comics Jay’s father- his grandfather- happily signed for him in a trophy case. He was spending the weekend with Nya and her partners so they could have the time to connect more with Zane.

“With his father’s passing and his mother’s… ‘Means’ of taking care of him…” Jay frowned, remembering that hellish boarding school they basically rescued him from.

“But he’s a good kid. The best kid in our biased opinion. We love the little squirt.” Cole huffed, eyes lingering to the drawing he put up on the fridge he found after Nya came to pick him up.

It took a keen eye to realise, but they could clearly see a figure of each of them hugging him close, their wings protecting him. Even Zane was there, his figure in light blue. That was no surprise to them though. Zane was one of his favorite persons. He likes to make that clear when they don’t give him candy before bed. He was rather excited once they sat him down to explain they would try dating the blond too. Zane couldn’t hold back a smile at the collective expression he’s come to name ‘loving father look’ that had appeared on all of their faces. They were good men with a great son. Each of their hearts were large and filled with nothing but love to give and… Zane wasn’t ashamed to say… He’d like to be a part of this, to be loved and give love in return. 

“Ah. Your shirt.” Kai says and Zane looked down at his white button down that was spotted with the tea he had choked on. “I can throw it in the washer if you like. Cole can loan you a shirt in the meantime…” He suggested.

“Sure.” Zane nodded, not quite able to resist the idea of being wrapped up in any of their clothes, carrying their scent.

“Follow me.” Cole says as he slid off the stool, heading further in the room. Zane followed behind him as Jay got to washing up the cups he used, Kai drying them.

He walked up the out of the way stairs, looking out through the large glass wall it was built against as he did, noticing a lovely flower garden outside, no doubt in his mind that it was Cole’s handy work. He was a florist after all. He looked up at Cole’s broad back that held large wings, the brown ends shimmering to golden orange in the rays of sun that hit it. Breathtaking. Zane wanted to bury his face into those feathers. At the top of the stairs, Cole headed for the closet whose doors were made completely of glass to make the area feel even larger. Zane couldn’t help but eye their large nest decorated in their loose feathers, their scents strong here. It was clear they spend a lot of time here.

“Is this alright?” Cole asked and Zane snapped his head up to where he held up a black band t-shirt. “I can find something else if-”

“No, it’s alright. Thank you.” Zane smiled, though the truth was that the shirt was well worn, which meant it was one of Cole’s favorite shirts.

He wanted to wear it just because of that.

“Alright. Then I’ll leave you to it. Come down when you’re done.” The larger male smiled as he handed over the shirt then headed downstairs.

Zane watched him go then glanced back at their nest. If he was a man of lesser control, he would have rubbed himself all over their nest like a cat. But he had morals. He unbuttoned his shirt then slipped it off his shoulder and shaking them off his wings. He then held the dark shirt up and turned it around, noticing that the wing holes were rather large. It only meant that sliding them on would be easier. He slipped the shirt on, his wings sliding out the back with ease. It smelled strongly of not just Cole, but all three of them. If Zane didn’t know better, he’d think they had marked it before putting it down. Though he can entertain the thought… He pulled his left wing close when he felt an itch, combing his fingers through the white feathers- then hummed once one of his normal primaries slipped free. He looked over the single feather- then their nest. He bit his lip.

Should he? He twirled his own feather in thought before he walked closer to their nest and set it down inside. He did want this so why not? With that, he scooped up his shirt and headed back downstairs, ready to spend the day with them.

________

Jay woke up sluggishly, an unfamiliar scent under his nose. He kept his eyes closed, not willing to so much as move yet. Though, he was curious. Did Cole lose weight? His chest and arms wrapped around his waist was a lot less cushioned by muscle… He blinked his eyes open curiously, tilting his head up to look up at Cole- only for his eyes to bulge open at the sight of Zane who was still fast asleep above him, his long platinum blond lashes resting against his pale cheeks as he breathed evenly. Holy shit. _Holy fucking shit_. Zane was- Jay laid his head back against his chest, his cheeks a rosy red but he was not about to get up and ruin this. This was exactly what he wanted, to be held by Zane like this- and it was happening! He nuzzled into his chest with a soft purr, the alpha in him pleased to be right where he needed to be. He smiled still, noticing right next to him, was Cole laying down on the longer side of the L shaped couch they had, his face buried into the soft looking under feathers of Zane’s opened wing, Kai tucked into his side, both of them fast asleep still.

He remembered now. They spent most of the day talking about any and everything under the sun, Zane making them dinner while they helped and Cole helped by keeping things clean. They had talked over dinner too, and when they had ran out of things to talk about, the silence falling over them being warm and comfortable, they decided to watch a movie. They must have fell asleep soon after, none of them paying attention to the clock the entire time. They hadn’t planned to have Zane spend the night- as much as they wanted to- but judging by the brightening sky he could see through one of the several glass walls the house had. Well. Jay yawned, eyes feeling heavy again. No changing the past…

_____

“Oh my god.”

“These dorks.”

“Shh! You’ll wake them!”

“Hey dad! Wake up!”

“Lloyd no-”

Too late, all three of his fathers were jolting awake at the sound of their son’s voice.

“Lloyd? You ok green bean?” Kai slurred as he and Cole pushed themselves up, Cole pulling Lloyd into his arms.

“M’ fine dad!” The 8 year old whined, trying to squirm free from his father’s tight hug, his small green and gold wings puffing up as he did.

“Cole, give him some breathing space. ‘S ok.” Jay murmured from his place half sitting up next to Zane, the latter yawning as he was also awoken by the commotion.

Cole nods then released Lloyd though with some difficulty. Usually whenever Lloyd ends up waking them up, it’s because of a nightmare and his omega nature would refuse to let him go unless he was 110% positive that he was ok. He hasn’t had one in months but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be ready to comfort.

“I thought we agreed that you’d bring Lloyd back tomorrow, sis.” Kai mumbled around a yawn, resting against Cole as he reached out to ruffle Lloyd’s hair, the latter batting his hand away as he did.

“Uh, today _is_ tomorrow.” Skylor says, gesturing to their digital clock next to the tv. They all blinked at the 10:34 AM it showed in bright green.

That had Zane quickly reaching for his phone on the coffee table before him, seeing 7 new messages from Echo and 4 missed calls.

“Shoot. Echo.” Zane murmured as he shot off a quick message to reassure his brother that he was fine and that he had accidentally fallen asleep. “I should get going soon.” He says as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, drawing all three of his soulmate’s attention to it.

His hair was usually impeccable and seeing it messy like this…

“Aw already? But I just got here!” Lloyd protested, pouting up at Zane with large green eyes.

“Yeah, he just got here.” Jay says, mimicking Lloyd’s pout and Zane couldn’t help but laugh, his smile brightening his face up in such a way that had all three fathers looking at him with a dopey expression on their faces.

“Well… I haven’t eaten yet so I’m sure I could stay for another hour or two…” Zane says lightly and Lloyd gave a happy whoop as he jumped up, his wings keeping him airborne.

“What do you guys say? Stay for brunch?” Cole asked as he got up, reaching up to take Lloyd from the air, keeping him in arms still, as he was still rather small for his age.

Nya shared a look with her girlfriends.

“I don’t see why not.” She shrugged.

“I’m not due to meet up with my father until much later so I have time.” Pixal says as she took Jay and Zane’s place on the couch once they got up.

“Eh. The shop’s fine if I don’t visit for one day.” Skylor shrugged.

“Can we have chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup and chocolate-”

“Woah woah. Easy there on the chocolate there bud.” Kai says lightly as Cole watched them search around the kitchen for something to make.

“A sugar high Lloyd first thing in the morning? No thank you.” Jay huffed as he found some waffle mix.

“I gotta agree with your dads little guy.” Cole told him and Lloyd huffed at them.

“Mr Zane would let me eat it.” He says as he crossed his arms.

“Mr. Zane would not let you anywhere candy this early and Mr. Zane certainly would not let you eat that much in one go.” Zane spoke up as he pulled milk and eggs out of the fridge.

“Yeah but they weren’t supposed to know that!” Lloyd whispered with a betrayed expression and they couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“They’re rather cozy, hmm?” Skylor says as she dropped down next to Pixal.

“As they should be.” Nya hummed as she pulled Pixal up then sat in her place, setting her down to sit in her lap grinning as her face flushed lightly. “Those dorks are perfect for each other.” She says as she brushed her red wing that faded into maroon and blue at the ends brushed against Pixal’s silver coloured ones that held purple stripes in them, Skylor tucking her amber coloured ones tipped with red over Nya’s other wing as they cuddled close, hearing Lloyd whine about how everyone is being mean to him and that they should apologize with candy.

___

Much later on, when Zane, Nya, Pixal and Skylor had left and Lloyd had finally burnt his excitement out for having so many persons over, Jay flew up to his room, landing on the platform silently then walking over to his nest. He set him inside carefully before pulling out his covers and tucking him in. He then stood back, his heart softening at the sight of their small, blond son as he laid on his side, his hands curled tightly around Jay's old wump plushie his parents sent yesterday as he slept soundly, his face relaxed. He stretched as he turned away, leaving him to nap. He felt as if he could take one himself. He walked across to their area, ready to climb into their nest- when he froze.

“U-uh. Kai? Cole?” Jay called, barely able to keep his voice from cracking while keeping his voice low enough to not wake Lloyd.

“What’s up?” Kai asked as he walked out of the kitchen area, looking up to where Jay was as he dried his hands.

“Come here. Now.” Jay insists and Kai looked back at Cole, both of them sharing a wary look before they both moved, Kai spreading his wings, reaching him in two flaps.

“What’s-” Kai cut himself off, his eyes widening at what laid in their nest.

“What’s going on?” Cole asked seriously, his still spread wings tense with apprehension.

Jay only stepped out of his way and Cole’s breath caught at the sole white feather there laying innocently there.

“... What are the chances of this being an accident?” Kai whispered softly, unable to keep his eyes off the pure white feather.

“Zane’s not the type to just shed his feathers and leave them anywhere.” Cole immediately declined.

“So then…” Jay whispered then swallowed thickly and Kai nodded.

“Yeah…” The spiky haired male nodded.

For a courting pair- or in this case, group-, whenever a feather is left in the home of the one courting, it’s a symbol that the person being courted is interested in continuing their courting… But if they should leave a feather in somewhere more personal, somewhere that was their nest… It was a clear sign that they accepted their courtship and is willing to move onto the next step. Depending on the couple, the next step could be anything. But in their case, the next step was scenting to declare that they were taken. They just nabbed themselves their fourth. Jay couldn’t help but grin widely as Kai moved to tuck his feather in a spot where all three of their feathers remained nestled together, the white standing out beautifully amidst their colours.

“Lloyd’s going to freak.” He murmured as he stepped back to admire it.

“Lloyd? I’m freaking right now!” Jay squeaked, his wings fluttering in his excitement, lifting him off the ground a few inches.

“We might have to change a few plans then.” Cole murmured, gaining his soulmate’s attention. “We’ll have to push the beach gathering to Sunday and have Zane come over on Saturday to make things official. We can use Sunday to announce it to the others and make it a party.” He suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea actually. I can invite my mom and dad and I’m sure my father can come along. Lloyd can even bring along his friends at school if he wants.” Jay says with a wide smile.

“But Saturday has to be perfect.” Kai says seriously and they all shared a look.

“I’ll get my laptop.” Jay huffed, heading downstairs for it, knowing they were about to buy everything they could to make Saturday as romantic- and as comfortable for Zane- as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> There's zero plot here. I just wanted poly fluff so I wrote me some poly fluff. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: As for the ABO section of things, it's not a fixed thing. It's a case where it's more of a role in the relationship, not a biological thing. Omegas are those in the relationship that spend a lot of their time at home, taking care of the household and their partners. They're the nurturing kind. Alphas are usually seen as the breadwinners of the relationship. They go out, they work, bring back that dough, etc. Betas are usually children (no matter their age) of the alpha and omega. There can be relationships with two alphas or two omegas. Being an alpha or an omega in a relationship doesn't really hold much ground though. Sure it entices certain reactions out of them but it's not that huge of a deal in this au. Nobody really cares if someone is an alpha or omega. But yeah scenting is a pretty big thing for them though. No heats or ruts either. It's just a peaceful little au (though I kinda wanna write a semi normal ABO fic with them one day).


End file.
